Tsuki no tenshi, Ikkimasu!
by Da Mangaka
Summary: A year after Mewtwo strikes back he decides to return back to New Island. Suprise for him is the fact that is now a city and...he gets caught on the 11 year old gym leader's bday! How will this end up? Story CANCELED! Check the Revamp Version instead!
1. Uh some warnings and the ussual stuff

Things to note about this fic…. ¬¬ check them out before anything)

This is kinda a crossfic between my original story _Girlsfromspace _and pocket monsters… so, there are going to be some characters that you'll see like Oo… but don't worry.. it's mostly pokemony X3

This takes place after "Mewtwo Returns"

This is my first fic… which means I'm not a super writer.. not even in my original stories… I'm a Manga-ka... ()

Enjoy, and I'll love that you feedback me…Via here... orby mymail..

4 reading this stuff ----

Ok.. now for understanding the fic:

**People talking**

_Thoughts_

Psychic talk

'_Telephone, Radio or Television'_

"Quotes"


	2. Intoducction New Island's Birth

……..

(Gs Lucky's place)

Lucky: OO… I'm off of school! Yay!

Neto: And? ¬¬

Lucky: Uh… nothing.. Just… um.. I should do something..

Neto: Like? ¬¬

Lucky: Just… go away ¬¬

Neto: Fine… fine.. I'll leave… (goes away)

some silence… then a long haired guy enters

Miya-kun: Hey Lucky, what's up?

Lucky: Oh… Miya… mmm.. I was thinking… should I make a fic?

Miya-kun: aren't you a manga-ka?

Lucky: Yeah… so?... I'll not die for doing something new…

Miya-kun: So ka..

(5 min of silence)

Lucky: I'll start! (start typing)

Miya-kun: What's it gonna be about?

Lucky: You'll see… you'll see

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**DISCLAMER! I DO NOT OWN POCKET MONSTERS!...** but I do own Mewtwo X3

Mewtwo: ¬¬….no… you don't.. ..Legally…

Lucky: Ah… pleases…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**PLOT'S INTRODUCCTION ---- NEW ISLAND'S BIRTH**

**Tania… come to dinner… it's late**

**Ah.. but mom….**

She was watching the TV on a cable channel, there where 2 pokemon trainers battling. One used a Victribell, while the other countered with a Lapras.

_Oh… nice dodge….. now, Lapras is setting up an Aurora beam attack…. But Victribell looks to have something by his sleeve…_

Tania's mom started to walk towards her room. When she heard her footsteps, she changed the channel.

_We're back with more cartoons on nick!_

**Tania, come down to eat… it's almost 5 pm now**

**Aw mom… I'm not hungry**

**Only when you're stuck in the TV… you should do more activity girl… not just stay there…**

**Alrigth… alrigth… I'll eat ¬¬**

She ate her lunch really fast, and headed toward the door.

**Where are you going?** ---- her mom asked

**Uh… to Juane's house… why?**

**No nothing….. just be carefull**

'**kay..**

**And come back before 8!**

She rushed towards his house; it was only 5 blocks away.

**WIZ!** --- she shouted as she opened the door ---- **DO YOU HAVE MY MONSTER BALLS ?**

**Huh? What are monster balls? **

Wiz's (Juane's nickname) sister, Fernanda , appeared from nowhere… actually, from next room.

**Uh… nothing… go play with your dolls…**

**But you're stepping on one**

**Ah… here.. take it.. now.. where was I?.. Ah.. WIZ!**

The next room from Fernanda's opened. A tall, dark brown haired and eyed boy with glasses appeared with a bag that contained many round things. Her monster balls.

**They're not broken… are they?**

He made a sign which marked a no. He didn't use lots of words, some said he was like a mime, Tania said he just didn't like to talk to much. She understand him by that, but it wasn't for not saying even _pio_

**Uh... Why do you wanted them**? ---- He answered in a very low voice tone.

**You see… I have received an invitation from the "World's most powerful pokemon master" HA, I laughed a lot… I mean... _I couldn't send myself a letter_… would I?**

He didn't answer.

**I thought so… anyways…. He summoned me to this "New Island" place…. And since you're a genius… I want to have an excuse to go…. Since I'm not able to go on any pokemon journey**

**Bro… where's my Pichu doll?**

He pointed to the living room's entrance.

**So.. are you going to take Deoxis as well?**

**Well, yeah?... besides, he's my #1 pkmn… unfortunally sometimes**

He glanced at the ceiling and then back at Tania. The light from his glasses where reflected back by hers so he moved a little bit.

**I… I think I have an Idea…..**

**You do! Great, set your stuff, we're headed towards New Island!**

But curiously… I really don't remember the stuff after we arrived at Old port… curious isn't' it? But well, my guts still told me to hit straight to the island… which, by the way, was deserted.

**This…. Is…. PERFECT! We can make my gym here X3**

**Gym?... Excuse me?----** Neto replied

**Yeah… we can build it right here… since it's a nobodies land.**

**But… I don't know…**

**Wiz… from this day, every pokemon trainer shall know me as the Supreme Leader of the city on…..uh…**

**New… Island?** --- Neto said not really knowing why the word came up

**Yeah.. that's a cool name. From this day I shall be the Supreme Leader of New Island!**

**Boy… the owner's gonna kill me** ---- Neto gave away a sigh

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All this happened on a November 27…. 1998…… but still, there was something that uncomforting me….. did I really sent myself a letter (dork, of course not) or… who was the one that really did it…..

And so.. as my questions grew… so did the Island of dreams….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucky: Whiiii I'm so exited

Miya-kun: Wait… this kinda look to me familiar…

Lucky: (looks Miya expectedly) uhhh… you'll have to read the rest to see if your intuition is true….

Miya-kun: You know I'm psychic….

Lucky: Hey… no peeking!


	3. The arrival of an unusual Angel

(Again in Gs Lucky's place)

Lucky: I told ya… no peeking ¬¬

Miya-kun: I'm just curious… sorry…

Lucky: (smiles) don't worry… you'll see I'll get better… besides, someone you _really_ know's about to appear

Miya-kun: Mmm.. Shall you continue then?

Lucky: Continue will I (starts typing and plays ""Kaze to Issho Ni" in her winamp)

Miya-kun: Last time you go with Wiz to see a Star Wars movie at 12 am… ¬¬

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Again… da disclamer:

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! But I do own my characters…so … STEAL THEM AND DIE!

Neto: Am… Lower those machine guns… will ya?... 'Besides.. it's my sisters'..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1 ----- The arrival of an unusual angel**

_Today, we shall have a partly sunny sky, with a 20 percent of rain… if nothing weird happens today. Oh.. remember, today's the 1st Aniversary of our dearest New Island, and not only that… today's the 11th birthday of our beloved Supreme Leader. The party, as usual, shall be in the marvelous Gs Hotel, located at the center of this Island. This was Achiko Matsukawa with the weather, back to you Misato._

**Today…. **

Neto (whose appearance I haven't described) was standing looking at the TV in an electronics shop. He was looking some connections for his N64, since some Pikachu gnawed them.

For a boy of his age (12) he wasn't pretty tall, his brown hair was always unarranged and usually to the "_ahi se va_" style (meaning he really didn't cared of it at all).

**Today's that pesky girl b-day… great… she'll be annoying with the same phrase over and over again… I just wonder sometimes why I moved out to the hotel in the first place **

The bluish sky showed some clouds coming. It was November, and that was normal. The rain season usually started that month.

He put on his earphones and turned on his CD walkman and set the track for a song named "_Wild Drive_".

While he kept walking, he made some "_guitar playing_" gestures and even sometimes, some of the lyrics came out of his mouth.

**So… what type of cake should we buy her? **

A long haired teen of about 15, tall with hazelnut hair and green eyes was buying the last supplies for the Gym leader's party. She was along with who looked to be the Gym leader's sister; an 9 year old brown haired girl.

After New Island's construction, many of a secret organization called the _Girlsfromspace _came to live there. Curiously, Tania was also leader of the group, for some other reasons not to be concerned on this story.

The teen got to the apparel and saw a cute design on what looked to be a chocolate cake, it had strawberries all around the center, which look to have a pink wiping cream.

**Mmm… well, since it's a special day, it should be chocolate**

**No… but she doesn't seem to like dark chocolate…**

**No? Strange... Well... How about this one, it's a _3 leches_ cake**

**Uh uh… she hates it.**

**Oh my, she has really sophisticated appetite.**

The youngest girl ran to the other side of the store and like there was a sign over it, she went directly to the cake.

It was a blueberry cake, covered a bit with white chocolate. Around the "_put the person's name here_" where the pulpiest grapes she ever saw, and filling (what the brochure said) was bluish and somewhat gooey, blueberry and 100 porcent natural.

**This cake is so strange and unique…. Hey Midori, I found the perfect cake for my sis!**

**Let me take a peek.**

She came close to the apparel where the cake was displayed.

**That looks really cute Astrid, nice job. Sir we're taking this one.**

Tania was in the pool area of the hotel, sitting near it and watching the sky being reflected.

She was so happy, yet, she never felt so lonely.

**Lonely.. but why?... It's not like I'm all alone.. right?**

She gave a long sigh. A leaf fell to the pool and made a little wave.

**Maybe I need an equal… somebody that has the same ideas as I… I mean, this world can be so harsh if you're… your self.**

Another leaf fell to the pool and generated another wave.

**Mmm... Wonder if I can bring an angel for myself… or to share a bit with the world… something that never left me down, and help me when needed.**

2 leaves fell and made a bigger wave.

**What if, something like that happened… that would be cool….**

She dipped her left index finger in the pool; this made a really big wave

**I wish it came now…..**

There was a big wind coming from her right, she was almost pulled by it.

Something big landed, because the pool gave a big splash.

**WHA…. That was really fast… Fedex must heard me… **

When the dust cleared a bit and she snapped out of her surprise, she noticed something floating in the water.

**OMG… It's… no, I, as Gs must save the people from disasters that may be made by Fedex guys…**

And she jumped to the pool.

She had a hard time trying to put him/her/it out of the water, it/her/him seem to heavy.

_Gosh.. This thing must eat a bit less… imagine what my mom would say…_

She shivered at the though, or maybe because it was already 5 pm. The clouds seemed a bit darker, and a purple line was in the sky.

She gasped for air as she and the stuff left finally the water.

**Haha, I Gs Lucky, have saved the day again…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miya-kun: You put yourself in the Fic… ¬¬

Gs Lucky: Wha? It's not like I'm the first one….

Miya-kun: Yeah I know but

Gs Lucky: Hear what I'll write you will, and for that Shut up you'll be

Miya-kun: Stop back talking!... ¬¬

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now… to give ya CPR… or whatever that is…

She turned it and by a surprise, it didn't seem to be human at all.

_Oh my friggin goddesses… what the heck is this?_

She poked it a bit, in order to… inspectionate it?.. Maybe, but mostly for fun...

It was about 2 mts long, white skin and a really long purple tail that moved in some moments.

**Ok… this is new… maybe's a pokemon?**

She took her pokedex but no info appeared at all.

_Mmm.. Wiz will have to check it… so… what are you the question is…_

**Uh…. I'll be back… stay right there…**

She peeked a bit to see if she could catch another movement, but there was none. She opened the door, and went towards the Pokemon center.

_Weird form of giving me an angel…._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gs Lucky: That's all for today… yeah

Miya-kun: No more Star Wars for you missy…

Gs Lucky: Aw… only a bit more

Miya-kun: Alrigth then…

Gs Lucky: Wiii! (places a star wars ep 4 DVD and starts humming the main tittle)


	4. How I got a Mewtwo for my bday

(Lucky's room 3:37 pm)

Gs Lucky: Ahhh… that was a long trip…. (turns on computer)

Wiz: (comes in) where were you?

Gs Lucky: Uhhhh… remember my secret semestral exam?

Wiz: Yeah… don't tell me you finished until now…

Gs Lucky: Uh… yeah

Miya-kun: (enters without being noticed) Yes… then she went to Lazaro with her friends…

Gs Lucky: (gasps) no… I did not 

Yami: You did… I saw you

Gs Lucky: Uhhh… I should be making my fic (starts typing)

(the tree guys look at her vacantly)

Gs Lucky: STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The usual stuff:

I DO NOT OWN POCKET MONSTERS….. xcept for hamshi, his evolutions and…. well… that…

LUV ME TT and R and R! (what ever that is AA() )

Featured song at making this fic: Kimeru's Overlap and Yuichi Ikusawa Eyes (love them as well ¬.¬)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2 ---- Boku no okurimono, boku no tomodachi (or how I got a friend for a birthday gift )**

She rushed towards Joy.

**GODESSES… AND I THINK I KILLED IT!** ----- she told after relating her the long story.

**Where is this pokemon you speak of**? ---- Joy asked

**Near the pool… **

_Though… I think's already dead… I feel so guilty…_

**I'll go to get the medical equipment, you and Chansey go there and see if it responses to something.**

'**kay**

Chansey was walking quickly where the pool entrance was.

Tania on the other hand looked at the ceiling as if it could give some answers. Her hands where wet, maybe of the intense sweating she started to have.

_I killed it.. I killed it…. Wait… where my presents are anyways?.. AHH, Lucky… why do you put to think on that . … I killed it…. I killed it…_

**Chansey!**

**Yeah… I know... It's dead... I mean… there**

She pointed at the body; apparently it didn't do anything amusing. It was just laid down in the wet floor

**Chansey, chan, chansey**

The eggish pokemon came closer to it (now.. it shall be called IT, 'till we get the name.. muajajajaja (gets hit by a sauce pan) ) and by Tania's point of view, it started poking it.

**I've already poked it enough… don't worry**

**I'm here** ---- Joy came closer with a First Aid backpack ---- **where's the…**

She stoped at the act of seeing it and dropped the backpack. For some weird reason, she looked to recognize it, still, the most surprising thing is that it looked like if he was starting to awake.

**Uhhh… Joy.. something wrong?**

**No... But... Hurry, we must get it to the center.**

**Right!**

Tania ran again, this time, she headed to the Pokemon domes.

The domes where some special place where she putted her pokemon, it had vast area and with natural sights that made the pokemon comfortable.

**Foodin, I need ya!**

Her Alakazam nodded and came next to her trainer which showed her the way (yes… it's a _her_)

**Now.. can you float this to the center, I would really appreciate it.**

**Kazam**! --- the pokemon nodded again

_Where is this place? Who am I? Who brought me here?_

_Destiny…. _

_What? Which destiny?… I don't remember calling destiny…_

_Destiny…_

_Why?_

_Find your purpose… Destiny shall be your aid…_

_My purpose? ... Destiny? I don't seem to understand…_

_Destiny…_

**GAh… My birthday… and it's dead… great… this is just great! ---- **The Gym leader muttered

**Dead? Of course not** ---- Joy said calmly--- **it's just unconscious. The fall must have been really thought **

Wew… that was close… still I wonder what made it…

Her eyes opened widely, as she let a little gasp out.

The thing started to open its eyes.

Slowly, it revealed a purpulish bright color. It was awake.

_Ah… it's good to see it isn't dead (hey… stick it to your head… its not ¬¬)_

Dead? ---- it asked

_O.o… and it talks…. Cool_

I actually don't

**What the… how you know what I'm thinking?**

**He's psychic… that's why.**

**Huh?**

Wiz was at the entrance, he must hear the discovery and came down to check.

**Cool, psychic. Ya know.. after water, I'm really good with psychics **

**Mmm, but I've never seen something like that before…**

Wiz started to move around. So did Tania and the thing's sight****

**Wiz… mind you tell me what this is?**

**Ask him…**

She felt somewhat stupid

**Wow… why didn't I thought of that before** --- she said with sarcasm ---- **ok, what's your…**

**OMFG!**

**Now what?**

Now Neto was in the entrance, his eyes where wide open, as his mouth.

**Shoot, is that you…. Gosh.. haven't seen ya for a while…**

**And you are?**

Neto slowly changed in front of everyone's eye revealing a small 20 cm rodent with red eyes.

**Hamshi** ---- he said with a small smile

**Wazzup man**!

**OK OK! NOW EXPLAIN!** ---- she demanded.

**Am.. first, you don't rememba… and second…. Am.. no ¬¬**

So… this is the spine in you back

**You sure know… though, she is now a needle**

**SHUT UP! AHHH**

The leader then had an idea.

**Mmm, wait. You're new right?**

I… guess…

**And… you're a wild one… right?**

Yes

**So… how about a battle? Right now… at my gym**

Battle?

He thought for a moment.

**Sounds good for me** --- he smirked a bit.

**Woot, and… I shall use ya**! ---- she pointed at Hamshi

**Yay ¬¬**

The quartet headed towards the rooftop of the hotel, where the Gym was

_After I win, I get another one… cool b-day… cool… cool_

**Stop dancing… you embarrass me ¬¬**

**Ah let me be Hamshi…**

**Ok, the official match between the Supreme Leader of New Island versus… that will now begin.**

_This is going to be a piece of cake… wait… where's mine?_

**Official capturing rules will be on this match**

_Capturing?... She had to be human…well, another one…_

_My perfect b-day gift… I'll thanx Fedex for this_

**Let the match begin!**

**Hamshi, go!**

The little thing put himself in the field ready to attack, still, it looked like if the challenger waited for something.

Aren't you going to fight well, like we used to?

**Just a sec… let me adapt a bit…**

There was a flash of light, the trainer fell to the floor to by the surprise. Wiz was looking curious at another display of Hamshi's powers. Quick evolution.

The flash ended, and Deoxis appeared.

Good, seems you've got better… this should be interesting.

He sent a shadow ball toward Deoxis. Tania looked surprised, he never done something like that in a battle before, the pokemon to catch must be really strong.

_Still… if anything fails…_

She clenched to a master ball.

The display of lights was big, more amusing that those in Independence Day.

It was really difficult to determinate who'll win. Although, Deoxis looked to use way to much fire power, while the opponent simply evaded some attacks, and did his which hit right in the spot.

And Deoxis came down.

There was lot of smoke and 3 more shadow balls came rushing towards Deoxis.

By the surprise, Tania lets fall the master ball.

_Damm… he's really pumped up… wonder how harsh has the world been with him… anyways… If I don't win, the leader's gonna kick my butt… and for some reason, I don't want to let her down…_

Deoxis saw the master ball. While he was shielding himself, he thought of a plan to catch him.

_This is going to be really stupid… but, here goes…_

The master ball came to him and he started to make a blue aura which had a round form, with the balls same dimensions.

Give up already?

**Ya know…. NEVA!**

And he trew his last attack. The "attack" looked really small and pointless like if a Magikarp contered any stuff with splash.

I thought you could give me more battle --- he said coldly ---- but as I always knew, trained pokemon are no match for me… it's as simple to stop you as with this attack with the finger.

The little blue sphere of energy was touched by him, and it stoped as he predicted

He smirked

**Ya…well guess what…** --- Deoxis smirked as well --- **I don't know if that's true.. but you're gonna start living as one**

**Huh?** ---- Tania tilted her head

What are you insinuating?

The blue sphere disappeared, revealing the master ball

**Sorry… but's for my trainer's sake… you'll understand later…**

Traitor…

**Wow!**

Red energy surrounded him as it started sucking it to the ball, which later fell in the hands of the Gym Leader.

**Right! I have a… hey… what's it called?**

**Let's say… Mewtwo** --- Deoxis smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miya-kun: That… was kinda stupid…

Gs Lucky: Not… I mean, it was the only way

Yami: I agree with Miya, that's stupid

Gs Lucky: No.. it's not!

Miya-kun: Still, that's not a really nice way to catch some powerfull pokemon

Gs Lucky: (looks at Miya expectanly)

Miya-kun: What? ¬.¬


	5. Tears, Partly Sunny

Miya-kun: (glares at the screen)

Yami: This is boring… (leaves the room)

Gs Lucky: Ok everyone… shoo!

Wiz: We'll I'll leave, but you should do a POV

Gs Lucky: POV?

Miya-kun: Yes… Mewtwo's POV

Gs Lucky: WHAT's POV!

Miya-kun: I'll show you… (eyes glow a bit, waves his hand and the computer starts typing by itself)

Gs Lucky: O.o… ok.. that's weird…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclamer…… I don't own Pocket Monsters….. nor other stuff that you may find familiar….

Featured songs for the fic: Starligths intro song, Over Soul and Cruel Angel Tesis ( O.o)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(……… starting…… Mewtwo's POV)

**Chapter 3 ---- Tears, Partly Sunny**

…………..

……………

……………… _captured…. But… how?_

**Right! I have a… hey… what's it called?**

**Let's say…. A Mewtwo**

**Um… how do you eat that? **

**You don't eat it idiot ¬¬**

**It's an expression… hey…. Ow… not the head!**

_Trapped again… why? Is this my destiny… no…I swore myself never to be controlled again…_

**I think I should let it out…**

**Mmm, it is quite interesting… I'll be a great add to the pokedex encyclopedia**

**You and your research…**

**Well unleast Wiz does something right**

**Ah! You say I don't? **

_Stupid humans… How could I be captured… that treason… there's no doubt that all off them are wicked_

**Ok… whatever… come out and say hi!**

**He has a name you know ¬¬ **

**Oh… I'll ask him again like I should told him back in the center**

They threw the ball to the floor, which released me.

I shook my head for a moment, maybe to be sure I wasn't imagining this and to wake my senses again.

The girl came closer to me. Her glasses reflected my face and the little sunlight there was in the sky. She stood in front of me and smiled. I wasn't feeling really comfortable.

**Hello there** --- she said --- **uh… well, now that I'm your trainer… we should uh…**

_You… train me? No, that's not going to happen._

I used my powers over her, she let some sounds out before she was completely under my control.

The other guy with glasses seemed to notice that and from one of his pocket he grabbed what looked to be a golden feather, but Deoxis who returned to that despicable human form moved his hand in front of the other guy and shook his head, like stopping him.

**Look, if you are going to be like this** ---- the traitor spoke ---- **I really think you deserve what happened today**

**What can you say about that, when you did it. After all I was right about trained pokemon and humans.**

**No… It's not like that… it's just that… **

He lowered his head, I was about to see what was in his mind by the moment but what happen next surprised even myself.

She was crying, how could that be? Wasn't she completely under my control? That can't be…

The tall guy opened his mouth in surprise. The other one kept his head looking towards the floor.

I grabbed her head with my left hand and looked that them. They couldn't do a thing.

Still, I was astonished she was crying, then I remembered the events of last year.

Tears, those tears where the ones that stopped me from destroying the world. But she wasn't there was she? And even if she was, she couldn't have remembered... Could she?

I focused now in reading her mind, at the moment I started she started to cry more… could she feel what I was doing?.

And then, the weirdest thing that I've ever experienced happens.

I started to hear screams, I don't know where they came from, nor whose was it.

My head started spinning, I felt some pain in the chest but still, I tried to maintain my focus.

The deeper I was, the bigger the sensation.

In some moment, I loosed control, because she fell unconscious and some time later my sight became blurry.

The last I remember was the sensation of falling and their steps coming towards us.

(…….. POV ended….. narrator state will start………)

**I can't believe what it happened… it attacked**? ---- Midori said surprised.

**Yes **--- Neto replied slowly

The children where in a sort of hospital room that was in the 14th floor of the hotel.

Tania was sleeping in a near bed. Mewtwo couldn't be found.

**It was my lust that made this**

**But if what you tell me is** true ---- Midori continued ---- **then it's good that it's captured, imagine the terrible things it could do.**

**Yeah I know, still…**

Neto sighed as he looked at Tania's body. She didn't have any scratch or any damage. But he might cause her a tremendous psy-chock.

**She'll be ok** --- Midori tried to cheer up Neto --- **she just needs to rest. Now, I'll be good to take her to her room.**

**Mmm, 'kay, I'll do it.**

(…….. POV mode starting again….. subject: Mewtwo…… )

_Where is this place? Who am I? Who brought me here?... what's destiny?_

I woke up again. It was night, since the moonlight fell in my face.

Trying to remember what caused the fact that I'm stranded in my own Island I saw myself in some sort of square container. It had only one window, while the rest was a black stone. The door was completely transparent. There was the light's entrance to me.

_I knew I was going to end up like this…. Again_

I didn't struggle to escape this time, and I even wondered why.

Still, I felt disappointed about humanity again. What that boy thought me 2 times was a lie? Or was I dreaming. Wait, I don't even recall to have a dream before.

Just sat there, doing nothing rather than thinking what they would do next.

I hurt their "leader", a weak girl that just gives troubles. Still, I was still wondering, why or what where the tears for? And how she managed to let them out?.

**Hey guey…**

I heard a tampering in the walls, and then I saw him. That traitor. The cause I was stuck here.

What do you want? ---- I said him coldly

He did something I really didn't gave lot of attention, until a lock sound was emitted.

When I saw him back, the door of my container was opened.

Why?

**Hush, you, hush. Just go before they bust us…**

You trick me, then let me go. Why?

**Look, it wasn't my intension but still, why the rush to go away? **

To free my self from indulges like you.

**So you know it all, do you?**

What know?

**I'm not a pokemon…**

I almost gasped. That one, who I met in one of my journeys in this weird world. That one that shared many things that I didn't knew. Those escape plans and trickery we did together. All, a lie.

And you say that now? Now that I can even kill you if I want?

**So, I known you far more better than any guy and I know you wouldn't do it for no reason.**

I have them now.

**Listen, Only because I have the ability to change into Deoxis or any other stuff doesn't mean you have to treat me different. That's something _you_ even thought me.**

I don't remember.

**Don't be so stupid, I know that you have your motives, but don't you think that things can change?**

Like your affair with your "trainer"?

His eyes opened widely, his face turned blank.

After some moments, he started to speak to me again, like if he realized it was true.

**Yeah, so? I'm not afraid to confess that maybe she can be stupid or somewhat crazy and still be something important to me. Everyone is important to somebody, you have to find to whom!**

Enough of this, step aside so I can leave.

He changed to Deoxis, but this time, in his attack form.

**I'm not letting ya go until you talk to her. If you see she's not good enough I'll let ya pass.**

He was ready to strike. I meditated that for a moment. Even though he wasn't a real pokemon (which maybe I'm not as well) we did had a good time together. In some way, we where like brothers and perhaps this was those "brotherly fights"

I saw him in the eye and just sighed.

I'll go, you win

**This is not of wining or loosing. Just be good with her.**

Saying this he changed back to his "original" state.

**I'll show you the way.**

I followed him. We entered an elevator that was near there.

While we where going up (as I suppose) neither of us said a word.

The thing stopped and we entered a long hall with many doors.

Heh, this is a hotel, many people sleep here, so don't hush to much.

Hotel?

We kept walking until we found another of those elevators.

I was about to press one button when he indicated me one door.

He slided a card in which looked to be an electronic keyhole.

There was a small click and he opened me the door.

**She's there sleeping, so not too much hush**

**Care to explain me what hush is?**

**When you get a bit older**

**Hmm** --- I smiled a bit --- **you always escape with that excuse, don't you?**

**Well, what do you want? I'm 11 going to 12, you're 1**

**I know.**

And I entered the room.

It seemed somewhat cozy. Probably because of the big amount of poke-dolls I found in my way.

Like he said, she was there, sleeping.

Although my temper was down, I wasn't really for the idea of sticking next to another human (and I say another after Deoxis' revelation)

This is for the best of us, I'm sorry, but you will have to forget.

I came closer to put my hand on her head. She was sleeping in a fetal form, sometimes she moved a bit. More weird things happened as I finally touched her forehead.

First, I don't know how, but she grabbed my tail. I tried to take it off of her hands smoothly, but couldn't. So I used my powers to let it go. This made her turn until her stomach was facing the ceiling. Still, the face was looking to me.

I touched her forehead again, and this time, I assured that she couldn't reach my tail.

But as I started my job she mumbled something that made me stop. I don't know if she was dreaming, but she kept saying it over and over when I tried to wipe her memory of me.

**Please don't leave me alone again…. Please, don't…**

I sighed deeply and thought to myself that I wasn't going to let her forget me. In other words, I had to stay with her.

The moonlight was over her chest and also her right hand.

I checked if she _really_ was asleep. I confirmed my suspects when I saw some unusual things happening now in her mind.

_Are those dreams? How weird…._

And not only I checked her mind, I was inspecting every inch.

Her skin was really smooth to my touch, she even giggled when I touched her neck.

Her long hair covered most of the bed and her face. So I carefully removed it to see her.

Another curiosity. She seems to enjoy it, because there was a small smile in her face.

Maybe because for some medium, she knew I _had_ to stay.

After my _checkup_ I saw her hand over her chest.

That seemed peculiar, but more when I tried to removed it. Her smile was wiped away and replaced with one worried one.

That was really curious to me. So I decided to stop with my attempts of seeing why the hand over there.

I walked to the other side of the bed that was empty and sat there. Again the smile appeared and her left hand made some gesture that suggested me to sleep by her side.

Me? Sleep along her side? After all what I did to her? Maybe she's like that boy I met a year ago.

So I did, and covered with that blanket she had.

And all of a sudden, which I don't remember when, I was fast asleep with my new trainer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miya-kun: See… POVs are…. (looks at Lucky who's fast asleep)

Miya-kun: Oh well… guess some things are meant to happen

(goes for a blanket and covers her)

Miya-kun: Nigth…..


	6. Cereal and Squeaky Anime

…………….. (Yes… we're still stuck in Lucky's room ¬¬ )

Gs Lucky: (reads last ep) O.o…. you wrote that?

Miya-kun: No… most of it you… but I then just took part of it as well.

Gs Lucky: Aw… that last part was sooo cute X3

Miya-kun: Ah.. yeah..

Neto: Hey guey! You Godfather's on the phone!

Gs Lucky: O.o the mighty godfather brought from heaven?

Neto: Yep… that one…

Gs Lucky: Way! (Goes and picks the phone)

(1 hour later)

Gs Lucky: Ok… I'm ready again! Let's start with a bright new chapter

Miya-kun: You sure do love your godfather

Gs Lucky: Yes X3

Miya-kun: (stares) stop doing those faces please …..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DISCLAMER! I DO NOT OWN POCKET MONSTERS! AND YOU DON'T OWN MY GREAT ALL MIGTHY GODFATHER! AJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA O.o (get's shot)

Neto: Ah… I had it! ¬¬

Featured songs for the fic: Fly me to the moon, Soko ni Sora ga Aru ga na and some BGM from the first movie…..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 4 ---- After the biggest storm, comes the shiniest rainbow**

Tania woke up on that Sunday morning.

She felt some sort of presence near her, so she turned to see what it was.

Since she just have woken up and with no glasses, it was natural she only saw something "whitish"

**Uh… big… pillow….**

And she fell to sleep again.

Two hours later, Mewtwo woke up.

He started to move his shoulders a bit since he slept in that fetal form usually.

Later, he turned to see his new acquired trainer. She was fast asleep and even she looked like if she was drooling a bit.

After getting up and doing some stretches, he was again watching her to see if she could wake up.

His face was near hers and he sometimes poked her nose curious.

She then woke up.

Seeing big eyes so near to her somewhat spoke her up, because she crawled backwards and accidentally bumped her face in the wall next to the bed.

Mewtwo watched closely for any other reactions.

After some minutes of touching her head, she saw him.

There wasn't any fear in her face; actually, there was this curiosity face.

She crawled near to him and lifted her right hand towards him.

He flinched a bit and turned also. But as she started to touch him, all the lack of trust started to disappear.

(…………. POV starting, subject : Tania)

He was really warm, for what I could touch.

I smiled, to relieve him; he looked kinda preoccupied of something and with some fear to people. I thought that was normal in a new pokemon. Still, I tried to remember how I even caught him… I knew he was mine, but I forgot the battle.

**Hello there** ---- I said softly. I tilted a bit my head, and surprisingly he did as well ---- who are you?

He seemed surprised at something, but I didn't gave it to much importance, I was now rather curious of who he was and how he was. I still felt that uncomfort of me being with him.

**Come on, I'm not going to do you anything** ---- I replied while I tilted slowly my head to the other side.

He saw me, and I admired his deep purple eyes. I liked them, and they expressed so many things that maybe because of lack of words I couldn't describe.

I thought I saw his eyes glow a bit, but maybe I was somewhat sleepy, since I just woke up about 10 minutes ago.

I let my hand down and put my head in its rightful straight pose.

He blinked some 3 times, and I followed.

After some moments of silence and watching us he breathed deeply and backed a short distance, still, he kept that look on me.

Mewtwo ---- he finally answered, but how? He didn't open his mouth?

**Um… well, hi I'm your Trainer. You can call me Tania**

Ta… nia?

**If you write it is without h nor y, ok**? ---- I encouraged my self to say something stupidly-motivate ---- uh… how can you talk without moving your lips?

I'm psychic --- he answered without changing his face expression

**You know, don't be so serious. I always tell Wiz to say more than 4 words a day. **

I stood up from the bed and started walking to my wardrobe. I felt he was following me, and I was correct, as I saw him somewhat near.

**So… Mewtwo, uh… how old are ya? I'm 10** --- I opened the wardrobe, which was empty. On one of the doors was a series of buttons. I pressed a green "go" button.

I'm… not sure how old am I…

**No, … mmmm, you pokemon don't have time counting, do you… uh, lets see**

The next button I pressed was one that indicated the day of the week. Today was Sunday.

After I pressed the button, I realized something.

I turned quickly, and making that expression from "the scream" painting, I said loudly.

**OMG… yesterday… it was my 11th birthday! How could I missed it O.o.. I must overslept or something…**

(Tania's POV ended…. Starting next POV, subject: Mewtwo)

She started to roll in the floor saying the same phrase over and over again.

I thought to myself that what I did to her yesterday must affected her coordination, or rather that she was like that.

After about 10 rolls she stood up and breathed deeply 3 times. Then she returned to that wooden thing which had buttons.

**Ok then, the commotion is over… now, what to wear? What to wear?**

She moved the clothes that where there. I didn't understand in the first place why did humans worn clothes and second, why the constant changing on them?.

**Gah! Why do I even have to pick up what to put on… my school uniform is very comfortable. **

Did she hear what I thought? No, I don't think so; but I think we where even on that, in some way.

She finally picked a yellow dress and squealed in joy.

**Now, wait there, don't go away.**

She grabbed some other small clothes from there and headed toward a small room.

I was somewhat amused of the way she behaved. Maybe being stuck here for a moment wasn't a bad idea. I could learn some things about human life. Then after my curiosity had ceased I just wiped their memories and go away.

There were some sounds of water coming from the room she was. Then a small perfume fragrance was in the air. She was probably bathing herself.

_Good, I like my trainers clean_ ---- I said to myself and I even smiled of the thought.

Some time later she was out, now wearing that yellow dress and even danced a bit, which I have to say, made me start to snicker quietly.

She seemed to notice that and sent me a disagreeing face. So I ceased.

**Let's go, it's time for chow**

(Switching POVs again…. Subject: Tania)

Why he was laughing? … geee… can't somebody move the dress a bit and see if it can lift me in case of emergency (o.o… weird thoughts I have…)

The elevator was really near my room. But to get to my "chow place" I had to do some special stuff.

Firstly, from all the floors in the hotel, the 14th was special. It was only for us (no kidding).

So to enter, I had to put on a nip and pass some short, 5 second, exams like fingerprint, voice call, etc etc etc…

_Why can't Wiz make this faster…. ¬¬_

We entered the elevator, and as if I where with Wiz (which really doesn't talk to me or other people… I think) I tried to make a chic-chat with him.

**So… uh… where do you come from?**

Nowhere…

**Oh… that must be a really cool place (_Oh, common, that's stupid to say_)**

He started to see me again with those uncomfortable eyes, I even shivered.

'_kay… start with plan B_

**So… you're psychic right?**

Yes…

**So, you can do things like the jedi?**

Pardon?

**Yeah… the jedi. Of course you maybe can't wield a ligthsaber (_batteries not included_) but you use your powers like they use the force**

The… force?

**Uhu, this power they use can make people do what you want and even move things around _( yeah.. you're making the point… just don't make him use the "force" in ya_)**

Yes… I can use this "force"

**Cool, maybe Wiz can make you a ligthsaber and kick some dark hooded butt!**

The elevator stopped, we had arrived. I was never so relived.

We stepped out it and walked towards the main table.

**So, what do you like to eat? Fruits? meat, both?**

He didn't answer.

**Uh… cereal?**

Cereal?...

**Ok… cereal will be.**

I went to the kitchen. The place where the bowls where was pretty high, so I had to "climb" a bit.

I almost fell 2 times before I grabbed them.

Then I headed towards the cereal.

_Sugared, Weat… mm.. what type would he like?_

I was moving my head looking at the big pile of cereals. Something mom wouldn't let me if I still leaved with her.

Finally I decided some "Gallo Corn Flakes"

_Well, if he doesn't like it, I don't know what I'll do… except for eating them_

(Switching POV….. new subject: Mewtwo)

I saw her enter. She had 2 bowls in her hand and a box in her other arm.

I couldn't read what the label of the box said. I don't know how.

She poured the "cereal" in one bowl she placed next to me.

Then she lowered the other bowl and put more of that thing.

She was about to sit down but then she snapped her fingers.

**Ah.. I forgot the milk.**

And she disappeared again.

When she came back she brought this recipient with white liquid. Milk. I'm somewhat familiar with that word.

Isn't milk consumed only by younglings?

**Well, I'm still growing** ---- she smiled

I sat down, watching her eat the cereal. She seemed to enjoy it.

I watched the plate next to me. I thought it was going to be rude to let it full so I grabbed the spoon next to it.

When I did, I could see a surprised face that transformed in a cute smile (wait… did I said cute?)

I put the spoon inside the bowl and then took it out and headed it to my mouth.

The cereal was crunchy and I liked the texture.

Then, I remember one of the reasons I got here in the first place.

Two days before, these poachers were chasing me with heavy artillery.

I evaded them easily. But I think I forgot something while I was escaping. To eat.

I knew that because I started to eat fast. She started giggling.

**You know, I never thought you we're so hungry. You're so cute.**

Me… cute?

**Yeah… cute**

I'm not cute.

**Yeah, you are.**

I stared her but she seemed to stick to that idea, Me, cute? I don't think cute was one of my attributes.

**Ah… Goshisousama!**

Goshi.. sou.. sama?

**You say that when you're finished eating. It's Japanese. After Spanish, Japanese if one of New Island's language, then comes English.**

Oh… when did all this people came.

'**Bout 2 months I made the hotel.**

_2 months was fast…_

Do you talk Japanese and Spanish?

**My mother language is Spanish, since I come from Tijuana. A border city in Mexico.**

Kanto or Jotho?

**No silly, I don't come from there; I come from another country far from the Pokemon places.**

Mexico… where is it?

**When I get a map-mundi I'll show ya.**

We where starting an intelligent talk, maybe she can be worthy.

But then she saw the clock, I can read the numbers and time. So it was about 10 am when she rushed to another room in the floor we where.

A TV… the biggest one I've ever seen.

She turned it on and some funny colored people where there.

They made some weird expressions. Probably she copied them from there.

I walked slowly to her and sat in the couch.

What is that?

**That… that's Anime**

Anime?

**Those are Japanese Animations, cartoons. **

Animations?

**Look, if we grab lots of pictures of the same thing but different pose, and we juxtapose them; we'll see the picture moving. That's animation.**

Must be hard.

**Yeah….**

She kept seeing those weird "anime". Since they where Japanese, obviously they talked like that. I could understand what they say. Languages aren't difficult for me.

So… you understand what they say.

**Uh… actually, most of it. I'm not too familiar with Japanese.**

Mmm, but why watch something you can't understand?

**To learn… you learn things by doing other stuff you don't know, then you get experience.**

Experience.

Japanese people do talk funny, and you could easily notice who was the antagonist by the voice.

The more squeaky it was the gooder… or that's what I think.

Squeaky anime, and cereal. Not bad to start.

Still, like she told me. I wanted to do things to earn experience.

And so, I stayed by her side watching a guy named Yukito save some Cardcaptor and for some reason it told me what it could happen next in a probable time…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gs Lucky: Anime's not squeaky!

Miya-kun: You should hear yourself sometimes.

Gs Lucky: You know… you can be harsh sometimes….

Miya-kun: Start typing the other chapter.. will ya

Gs Lucky: Can't do… my sis needs the computer…

Miya-kun: Doesn't she have one…

Gs Lucky: No…

Miya-kun: ohhh… (stares)


	7. A day with Wiz

(... yes… Lucky's room)

Gs Lucky: Ah… next chapter will start right now

Neto: You know… you are reaaaaally cursy

(Lucky kicks Neto… down there)

Neto: (kinda dies)

(Miya-kun enters)

Miya-kun: (stares at Neto) Uh… mind you explain?

Lucky: Nothing… I'll just start ¬¬…

Miya-kun: (stands a bit back) Must be those days… (rolls eyes)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DISCLAMER…. I DON'T OWN POCKET MONSTERS…. DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN…. ¬¬

Miya-kun: Amen with that…

Featured son: I'm a Dreamer. Sakurasaku and other of Megumi Hayashibara songs (she 0wnz!)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 5 ---- An Evening with Wiz**

(note from the Manga-ka who's now a writer: I luv the POV idea… so… don't wonder why there is so much of it…)

(Mewtwo's POV)

It's been a week since I was captured. And I find this experience quite amusing.

Firstly, on the mornings they seem to disappear. Trainer says they go to a school in Tijuana.

When she pointed where it was, I was amazed how close it was. Yet, to get there it was an hour by Pidgeot, she told me.

New Island hours differ an hour from Tijuana, meaning to get there in time she has to wake up about 5 am in the morning.

I don't understand why they have to go to such place everyday at that time. I have known that if children don't sleep well, they don't put attention all day.

Still, I tried to investigate about human lifestyle. Their "whys" and "hows" for everything they did.

Last Wednesday, Trainer tried to give me a shot. I hate needles, and medical stuff, so it was difficult to even lay me in the chair.

She told me that it was only momentarily, but I also found out later (by Neto… that's how he's called, right?) that she is as fearful to needles as I. (I don't fear them… I hate them… that's all, fear and hate are different)

In order to her to get me shot I made a deal with the nurse. She (my trainer) had to put the multiple and delayed needles she had.

She weakly said yes, as I saw the nurse that "finally" face.

I never believed she had _so many_ delayed needles. That's why she was squealing and somewhat crying.

I repented myself of that decision, so I used my abilities to mid-sleep her. That way, she couldn't feel the shots.

But she fell completely asleep, so I had to take her to her room.

On Thursday I found her in her room watching some books.

She told me she had to read to make a resume.

**You know, you could help me to read it, and then tell me what you think about my resume.**

Read what?

**This.**

She showed me the computer screen. There where many buttons with drawings such as a brush, some folder, a printer. Still, in the white place where I suppose you write I couldn't read.

Amazingly for me, I felt somewhat ashamed, and learned one of the reasons to lie. Hiding weaknesses.

You should fill it a bit more.

**More?... gosh… they're 500 words… still… it's a principal's homework.**

That worked that time. But I didn't want it to happen again.

So I confessed.

Actually, I can't read.

**No, why?**

I understand numbers, and dates. I even know today's Thursday and it's half past five.

**Mmm, that's good.**

Still, I'm eager to learn that. It might be helpful.

**It is in these modern times.**

Where could I…

**Learn… ask Wiz, Wiz knows everything.**

He's the tall guy with glasses, right?

**Correct, if you know the numbers, you'll easily find him. Check room 1210.**

1210

I was about to leave the place when she called me.

**Mewtwo?**

Yes?

**Watch out for Wiz's booby traps….**

Why does he…?

**Have them… you'll understand later.**

She giggled and then smiled at me.

Room 1210 was easy to find. Just two doors away. Still, the door of the room seemed different.

Firstly, it didn't have a knob at all, and the keyhole wasn't to be found. Instead there was a fingerprint recognizer.

_How much this kid can hide?_

Even with the security stuffs, the door was open.

When I entered, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Many technological stuff where lying in the floor. His computer was on but although it was smaller, it was yet very potent.

There was about 3 posters of space things and guys with robes with light swords (wait… those must the famous jedi trainer spoke about)

Even with all the stuff around, his place was completely clean and arranged.

A medium size television was in a shelf next to his bed. It had some cables connected to some sort of device which at the same time had another thing connected and it looked like you could connect 3 more of those button filled stuff.

"Watch out for Wiz's booby traps….."

I was wondering where they where. After the technological stuff, I didn't seem to find any. Maybe it was in the door, but, since it was unlocked….

Then I saw It… the biggest bookshelf I've ever seen.

Back when I was a "wild type", I sometimes passed my nights on libraries. (since I know humans don't often go there… actually, it's very rare this days). Still, that bookshelf was as full as any of those places I've been.

But my sight was caught by a little blue book.

It had Japanese kanji on it.

One of the few things I _did_ knew to read where Japanese and Chinese characters. In the pokemon regions its what's most used.

Little… book…. Of… mystery… ---- I read to myself and picked it…. Or so I thought I did.

The bookshelf actually moved to the left and sucked me in.

_I found the booby trap…_

I fell in a mattress, which was somewhat dusty and stood up quickly.

The place I was now, was huge and with… lab equipment?... I didn't like this… not at all.

There where some sounds, clacks and finally I could see his head popping out of a sort of box

**Freeeedom….. gah**

He looked like he was trapped there for a long time. A really long time since he was almost purple.

I came closer slowly, trying to imagine what he was doing in there.

Are you Wiz?

**Actually, that's one of my a.k.as…**

A.k.a?

**It means Also known as… but you can call me Juane**

Another aka?

**Sadly yes T-T**

He didn't seem to be serious, but the contrary. Maybe he had his reasons of being different to other people. Everyone has their reasons…

**So… Juane, I heard that you know everything.**

If I knew, I wouldn't go to school

His glasses seemed to shine more that usual.

**But in a way, everyone knows everything and at the same time we don't**

Sounds reasonable.

**There is some knowledge that you have and I don't, and some I have but you don't. So we expanse them by changing ideas and things that you've learned to experience. I call that teaching.**

For a 12 year old, he sounded most like an adult, but he still had that sparkle that they call innocence.

So… what do you want me to teach you?

**To read, if you please.**

**Mmm, that may take some time… depending on your skills.**

He went walking to a nearby elevator. I followed him.

Inside, he pressed a series of buttons and the elevator started to go up.

Where are we?

**30 mts down the ground level.**

Down the ground level? How?

**I found this spot before the hotel proyect started, so I just took it.**

_So… everyone took some part of my island_

**Am, mind you tell me why the interest in reading?**

I'm just curious.

**Mmm, curiosity is good to start and learn…. Just don't be so curious, or you'll end up in some place you don't want to be. Ask your trainer…**

He smiled and snickered a bit. Maybe he remembered that time when, what ever it happened, made Trainer get into a tight situation. For the few things I started to understand of her, I caught up the idea and smiled as well.

Must be something quite dumb.

**Well, she was 9 back then… and I wasn't yet so close to her.**

What are you of her?

He got quiet and just shrugged, just like Trainer told me. She said he used to do it when she asked him something either pointless or really deep. It was his little way to get out of questions I believed.

I didn't ask more and just followed him back to his room when the elevator arrived again to the 12th floor.

He opened his door and made me a sign to stop me. Slowly, he entered and started checking for any changes, I suppose.

Other surprise for the day came. This time, from him.

**Hey Mew, you there?**

He _had_ a Mew, and not only any Mew. When I saw it face to face I recognized it. It was the _same Mew from back then_. My mouth was wide open.

**Curious, it seems to know you… wonder from where?**

Where did you get it?

**Don't tell your trainer… she's eager to get one of these, and I believe one is enough…** **after you crashed in the pool I found this little thing floating next to my window over there**.

**That's when I saw an overview of you drowning.**

**I was about to go down when it entered and simply got inside the master I had (the only one left… she won't give me another one)**

Just like that? ---- my brows raised.

He nodded, then continued.

**Still, I'm not sure what brought it here. Unless it was following you.**

"_Unless it was following you_"….. Those words struck me in my head. Why in the first place was Mew following me? Did it have an idea of why was I coming? Did it know what was going to happen to me? And why did he let itself get caught, not by her, but by him…

Destiny…

**Pardon?**

No… nothing.

**Mew?**

Long time no see, right?

Little Mew squealed in joy, it was really happy to see me. I never thought somebody would be like that.

**So… to read, Mew, care to pass me the elementary school books?**

**Mew!**

It knows where they are?

**Yes, she's really nice.**

She's?

**It's a female…**

Oh…

There was some silence there. Mew came back with 4 books. Little thin books, yet, with lots of words.

Thanks.

Mew mew mew mew..

Ok, just watch out with Lizaadon, remember he doesn't have a nice temper.

Mew crossed and left us.

Where is she going?

**To the Pokemon domes.**

Pokemon domes?

**Yes, Tania built these big areas where pokemon can live like in their natural places. Costed a lot to do, but they're happy.**

**There is a dome for every element. And the extra big one that looks kinda empty, she calls it the "Legendary dome".**

She expects to catch legendary?

**Well, she has you. She hasn't stopped praising you to the pokemon community. Even her Shellshocker feels abandoned.**

Who's Shellshocker?

**Her first pokemon, a Squirtle that's now a big Blastoise.**

That explains the beginning 

"After water types, I'm really good at psychics"

Does she owns another psychic, after me?

"**Owns" its not the word we use in New Island, and more her. She "discovers" them.**

Discover what?

**A valuable friendship, she has told me so much times it became some sort of the slogan of the place.**

Mmmm, I see.

_So she discovered me… that's odd, since, I've never thought somebody will… in that kind of expectations…_

**So… should we begin then?**

Yes.

He opened a book and started to read with me the first chapter.

In a way, I opened something too. A new chapter in this familiar place which I call Wiz.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wiz: (stares at screen) You wrote about me?

Gs Lucky: Yeah… it's cool

Miya-kun: I have to say I like it

Wiz: I will agree with that, your fic is going really good.

Gs Lucky: Thanx guys

Rachel: (enters room and pokes Neto) Am… is my bro dead?

Gs Lucky: No…. but you can take him to your room…

Rachel: Yay! (goes away with Neto)

Wiz: (stares at where Neto was) Uh… mind you explain what you did to him?

Gs Lucky: Ahhh… you wouldn't understand …. (sweatdrop)


	8. Learning far from reading books

(….. OMG… Wiz's room?)

Gs Lucky: (pokes Wiz) damm… he's like dead alrigth

(Lucky goes to Wiz's computer)

Gs Lucky: Let's write the fic from here… since Wiz is so tired he cannot awake (snickers)

(Turns computer on)

Wiz's computer: Pasword please…

Gs Lucky: (types) Fernanda

Wiz's computer: Pasword incorrect, commence self-destruct sequence

Gs Lucky: O.o… WTF?

(Wiz's room blows up, leaving a very toasty Gs Lucky)

Gs Lucky: Aw… WTF… I'll use his laptop

Wiz's laptop: Pasword please….

Gs Lucky: Not again….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DISCLAMER…. YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN POCKET MONSTERS…

Still…. WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT THIS THING!

Featured songs for this fic: Platina, Nagareboshi he and Ashita Moshi Kimi ga Kowaretemo

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 6 ---- Learning to read far beyond books**

(Mewtwo's POV)

Learning to read has been some quite experience.

It opened more doors for me, since now I could just grab a book and learn more of this human world.

Yet, Juane just didn't stop with that. He started to teach me those things he brought from school: Literature, Math, Nature Science, Civics (thing that maybe most humans lack of) History.

This last one was pretty interesting; knowing where you come from. Still, I wish I could say that for my own past.

So, why they never tried to remove his power?

**Well, you see, it wasn't easy. In first instance Diaz had brought economical stability to the country, yet, he wasn't really into politics or to the thoughts of the people. Such thing will make him later be removed by a civil war that started on November 20 in the year of 1910.**

Curious, this is 100 years after the Independence back in September 16….

**Some politics critics tell in the year 2010 where going to have something like that again…**

Again… why did they always have to resolve their problems by wars or battles?

It's not the other people are immune to it or they can escape it.

It's even within us, that struggle…

From other history books I've grabbed, it seems that the way they "evolve" are by making these unjustified battles. Pokemon battles are different, as trainer had thought me.

They are sometimes for entertainment, to see which one is better and to improve later, based on care and respect.

Human battles or wars are just for the winning of more power that at the end will mean nothing, except lost life…

History is really quite interesting…

After my hourly tutoring, I left his room and headed towards Trainer's room.

Before I even pushed the door, there was music coming.

There she was, singing one of those Japanese songs again.

**Kimi wa itsumo kagayai te ta**

**egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi**

**taisetsu ni shite ta yo… eien no starlight**

Trainer?

**Gah…. Whew.. you scared me…**

Who are they?

**Oh… the one singing, Japan newest boyband…. The Three Ligths X3**

Three Ligths?

**You know I kinda hate boybands… but they passed the test.**

She turned towards her computer.

**I've entered their official page… and they're soooo cute X3**

As I saw the page, I realized that no matter what they tell you, sooner or later their real sides will come up. Yet, has she noticed mine?

(Tania's POV)

_The Three Ligths are sooooo cool, I just wish I could go to a concert of them X3_

Mewtwo kept looking at the page, and at my silly face. So I closed the window and turned the chair towards him.

**So… how was Wiz's class today?**

Wiz… it was fine.

I giggled a bit, he had again that thoughtful face again.

**History class I suppose.**

How you…

**It's obvious, that face you have.**

He seemed surprised; I just gave up my biggest smile.

It's been now 2 weeks since he's here.

And even included him as an honorable 'Gs' though Neto told me that was ….. (pip) at the same time he was struck by a shadow ball.

It seemed that now he had three tutors (again three…. Ah, my dearest Three Lights), Wiz, Neto (wow) and me.

Wiz teaches him school stuff, while Neto (if he doesn't bug Mewtwo too much) was the 'cool guy', I trained him (of course) and show him my point of view of this world.

I kept singing some of the song, even though I wasn't really sure what they where saying (I went to the page in search for the English lyrics). Mewtwo looked amused by something, but I just kept singing like if I was still alone in the room.

When I finished I saw him, he had a really cute smile.

**You know, you're cute**

Cute?

**Yeah**

I smiled as well; he had that non believing face.

I…. I'm not cute

**Of course you are…. Oh.. wait…**

In my winamp radio was another song, by the Aoi Girls. A girl band that was originated in Tijuana and now rocked the world with original J-pop songs. I've seen them twice.

What is it? He asked

**Oh, it's just another song I like, "Fly away"**

You do like to sing, but you don't cause drowsiness.

**Ah Mewtwo!**

I knew what he was referring of, a Jigglypuff.

I just complied by puffing one of my cheeks, like any angry Purin would do.

He seemed to laugh a bit, that's good.

I lowered the volume of the speakers. With "release my heart" as background, I started speaking to him.

**So… well, you know….**

I really wanted to tell him something, but I didn't find the words.

He looked me at the eyes, I gasped for no apparent reason. We just kept eye contact.

His purple eyes… In the Gs legends, it is told that the eyes are a reflection of the person's soul. If that was true, maybe he was trying to reach mine. I tried to do the same.

My heart started beating fast, weird right?. But why, was I exited, afraid, ashamed, or maybe a mix of all?. I didn't know why, but I by instinct placed my hands in my chest.

He saw my gesture and returned his sight back where it was.

There was a chill passing by my neck. I count I blinked about 4 or 6 times.

Then, something that amazed me happened. He grabbed one of my hands and smiled.

I was astonished, but relieved as well. So I gave him a smile as well.

Trainer….

**Yes?**

I blushed, I mean, why?... gah, it's soo weird being a girl sometimes….

Then, to ruin things up, Neto….

He opened the door with a slam. Both of us where a bit freaked out.

**Guey, It's freaky weird outside… check it up!**

**Ah… what is it this time Neto…. ¬¬**

**No guey… this is serious, check the (pip) window!**

From my room in the 12th floor I could have a panoramic view of the city.

There was smoke, and some people screaming… it was go time.

**Uh…. Gotta go, I have to do some business…**

Before I went outside, I looked in my dresser for something: my transformer…

**Sayo! Mewtwo, it's go time X3**

He looked surprised when I rushed along with Neto and Wiz.

(Mewtwo's POV)

What was she looking for? And what's that "go time" she talked about?

There I was, in her room with her computer on and more Japanese songs tuned.

Her eyes, I still had the image of them in my mind, Mahogany as her hair.

If it wasn't for the glasses I could see them more clearly.

Many feelings came when I was looking into her soul, and for some reason, she gave me the impression that there was some part of her she never revealed. Not even to her closest friends.

Friends, it's the first time I recall using that word… have I become my trainer's friend? Or am I still just a pokemon?.

I walked by the room, to explore it a little more.

Pokedolls, lots of them. Pictures drawn in paper and pasted in the walls.

And there was a peculiar one I saw under the mouse pad.

It looked unfinished. A girl was standing there with a weird outfit and a stick (I believe it's a stick). Along her side where other 3 boys, one with yellow clothes, other with gray and the last one was colored with orange.

Who were they?. What does she want to tell me with this?

The girl in the picture looked happy, as the boys.

Then, other thing trapped my sight.

When I turned the page, there was another picture of the same girl with an outfit that looked a lot like…

Trainer's? …

My own words surprised me, when I gave a closer look the girl had glasses. It was indeed her. But who was the other one?

Tall, gray hair, purple clothing in the same style as the boys in the last picture and… wings, do human have wings?. I've never met one like that..

Peculiarly, I noticed this girl a lot happier that the other one on the back.

_Perhaps this is the side she doesn't show… rather than by this …_

sometime later….Narrator enters…)

It was 7 pm, the kids (namely Gs) where in the dinning room, chatting about what happened some hours ago and some homework they had.

**You should see her, she is more klutz that ever….**

**Shut up Karen!**

**Hey Lucky, she's right in something, you're the queen of klutz…**

**Ah… Neto! Wiz, tell something!...**

Mewtwo was in another room in the 14th floor near the nursery.

He was really thoughtful, probably because of the many things he saw that day.

After analyzing those two pictures, he found a notebook filled with drawings.

Many featuring the weird girl with the stick and his trainer.

He even found some dark ones, meaning she probably did had her low moments.

_Like if nobody had them…._

He sighed, and turned his head where the conversation was.

**HA! Pretty soldier? I don't find anything pretty on ya!**

**Well… you're blind or what?**

**I don't know… but you have soo much graduation in your classes that you'll need a growlite later!**

**Why you! Wiz has also glasses ya know!**

Humans…. And their weird discussions…

He shook his head slowly, as if he was there.

**They are just kids, you have to let them**

He quickly turned his head towards the voice. It was Midori, the oldest of the ones living there. She had a nurse uniform.

It's you..

**You expected someone else?**

He just smiled.

**They are kids, they figth, they say many things. Some of them would hurt you, but if you understand, you'll see they aren't capable of seeing far from the future.**

Like other adults as you say…

**You're maybe right, there are some people who grow up in age and they keep their youth within.**

She looked towards the nearest window and continued.

**That's good, because if you kill your innocence, it's like if you lost your soul and such thing will make you fall in darkness.**

Innocence…

**Unfortunally in these quick times, many people, even little kids are starting to loose it at such tender age. It's a shame that happens….**

Mewtwo and Midori looked at the table where they where. A weird looking Tania was shocking Neto, while Wiz just kept looking with a worried face.

**I wonder sometimes if those two will end up together…**

Hmm, why is that?

**You know what they say, from hate comes love..**

She giggled.

From hate… comes love? How's that?

**You see, sometimes you think you the something, but then you realize you hated it because.. in some way, you like it or you don't have it but you'd really like it… it's somewhat complicated.**

Ah, I see…

Both continued watching how they were having fun. And in a way, the future…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wiz: Um… why are you using my computer?

Gs Lucky: Eep.. busted…

Wiz: Um… why are you toasty… why did my computer burned it self?

Gs Lucky:…. Uhhhhh gotta go…

Wiz: …… I'll sleep some more….


	9. A small update

……………….

_Entering Gs Files………._

_File found…………. # 3548201 _

_File name: Battle for the Galaxy……_

_File display:_

………………………………

………………………………

…………………………………

Date: 1999/12/31…………….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am soooo sorry 4 not updating this Fiction, yet, being at my senior year at school makes me carry soo much work.

But now, vacations are near ;)

I'll be updating as soon as I can, making my late update day on the 7th day after the last one.

This time I'll add 2 updates… this log and a complete chapter. Hope you keep liking the series and any commentary will be aprechiated… just don't flame me too much or I'll end like a BBQ XDDDD

Bye for now ;)

Gs Lucky

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…………………

…………………

_Data complete, commencing display of file: 3548201_

(Wiz's POV)

"It was the last day of the year.

Wow… last day of the year, now that 's fast.

Well, continuing with this daily log, by the last 2 weeks we've been very busy (most likely me) making preparations in the hotel for the holidays and some other Gs duties like saving the world and those stuff.

But lately those "saving the world" have passed to a next level.

Firstly they were some insignificant matters, but now it was getting serious.

Star Jewel? What do they want about it?

This type of jewel is supposedly the one that give us our powers and abilities…. I'm even not quite sure, I'll access the book's info later.

This is all for today, I'll see if I wake up early (which I don't think so….) to write on this log….. And probably make it weekly instead of daily…..

Bs Wisdom login out

PD: It's incredible even for me the fact that Lucky still has Mewtwo for a whole month…. She even gave him a present on Christmas…. Now that's peculiar…. Probably he'll be the subject of the next log……"


	10. A bright new future?

…………………

Gs Lucky: Gosh.. It's been long since my last update…

-starts to think deeply-

Gs Lucky: mmmmmm

-falls from chair-

Gs Lucky: Shezz… better start writing….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DISCLAMER…. YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN POCKET MONSTERS…

And Still…. I have to put this thing on…. tries to kill disclaimer

Featured songs for this fic: None.., as my sister was hearing some lame CD….

I want to thank my RP skills in literacy, as I got the grip of it and made a more readable and enjoyable Fic… yay 4 meh.. now… on to it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Wow… we are in a Year already……."**

It had passed 2 months since the joyful celebration. Still, many people seemed to have a Y2K virus in their heads, as they still wrote in their notebooks a date ending in 99.

"_And yet… I haven't improved in Mewtwo's training… heck, what's wrong with me…"_

**Chapter 7 ----- A bright new future?**

Tania and her small gang where already heading to New Island via Birdy #1, her most trusty Pidgeot, and the biggest one Wiz had ever seen.

"**So"** Tania who was at the front turned her head to talk to the other two guys in her back "**Any plans for today or tomorrow?"**

"**Nop… have none…" **Neto said while moving his shoulders back and front

Wiz's sight was set in the sky, later after a moment he shook negatively his head, slowly.

"**Why do you ask guey?"**

"**Well"** she had a big grin in her face "**I** **wondered if you could help me with Me…"**

"**NO GUEY! NO, That lil bastard seems to not get enough…"**

"**Oh.. common Neto… you know you wanna…."**

"**No $5& Sherlock, I'm not going to… hell, I can throw myself from this friggin chicken... "**

"**Neto… do not call my Birdy a chicken!"**

"**I will call him as I want to…"**

"**It's a girl…."**

After that discussion, she turned back to her position and Neto to his.

Both where angered and highly pissed.

Wiz, who was in the middle of them, just sighed and arranged his glasses to a rightful position.

Once arriving at the City of Dreams, they continued to have any excuse for not having any eye contact.

She had her cheek puffed, while he had both.

With both arms crossed, they looked suddenly at each other, humping and turning on their backs.

"**Good afternoon Leader"** The account desk lady saluted the 11 year girl cheerfully "**You have received 3 mails and a package."**

"**Erm… ok, ok…"** She said, really not looking at her face and grabbing the correspondence jerkly.

She turned and started to go away, she was obviously mad and with no intensions of getting such feeling out.

"**Oh… um, leader?"** The desk lady stood up with her hand mid raised "**You also received a phone call"**

She turned her head over her left shoulder, still with that rampage, "want to kill something" look, which made the uniformed attendant shiver a bit

"**So… took the note?"** Her voice didn't sound really pleased

"**Ye.. ye.. yes… I did… and… actually… um..."** She reincorporated her herself, there was really nothing to fear about a mad Gym Leader, especially her age... Or was it? "**Due the new system your friend installed… um…** she gulped heavily "**I sent it to your message recorder in your room."**

"**Oh, good" **She said somewhat coldly resembling the actual person… or pokemon which started the conversation-turned discussion **"I'll check it later…."**

Saying nothing more, she stepped to the elevator and she was off.

Meanwhile the psycat was in the rooftop.

For someone who wanted to cast himself away, this was a really good spot, taking the fact that the building is quite high and most people are afraid to them.

His large purple eyes glistened a bit. He had sensed something, or someone.

After that, he gave a small sigh, probably he had already knew about his trainer "killing" attitude.

"And still, why do I remain here…." He asked to himself while glancing upon the other shorter buildings and the tiny people he could see.

"I could have any chance, any opportunity to just get out at my please. And still, I remain here, like held by some invisible barrier, some chains that I can't break no matter my power…."

His eyes closed, as he meditated what he had already said, what he was feeling at the moment, what he could think the consequences could be.

Then, as a lightning flash, they opened again.

Widened a bit, they looked immerged in a sudden surprise, which he couldn't believe.

"Is it possible" his mouth was slightly open, probably by the sudden thought "Is it possible I have already established some relationship? No, it can't be"

He shook his head vigorously, wanting that idea disappear, vanish it where he could never get it again. Eye ridges frown, looking at the floor.

Never in his life he had such dilemma, he was actually free to go; he had the power to, yet, something deep inside wouldn't let him.

Glancing at the sky, he saw a band of pidgeys, how could they fly so high without any hesitation? It was as intriguing as the reason which he remained there, yet, less deep. And he seemed to like deep thinking subjects.

"I have my own decisions; I don't need to rely on anybody about them…" He sounded hasty, like trying to explain himself "I just was caught in an accident… nobody had ever got the grip or guts to even face me…"

The cooing from the passing pidgeys ended, it seemed they had settled in a place.

"Yet…. I have to admit, trainer's one of the few people who I… started to rely…"

And he started to gaze within his short, yet, unforgivable memory.

Most of the humans he had met where evil, greedy, selfish. The thought made him spunk with anger, and mostly directed to the one who started it all, Sakaki

There where others, who where indifferent to their situation, not selfish though, but just didn't seem to notice their surroundings, and spend their whole life on trying to reach further, when they had never seen themselves. Unclever, he thought they where, distracted, lost in a path already designed. Still he was unclear of what to do with his own life, he didn't consider himself as such group, for he had seen the different scenarios, in the many ways he could find.

The last ones, and the few people he had ever got to gaze, where those who cared for others. They remained innocent, untouched by the villainy of this world, turning cold everyday it passes.

Children, they have that spark, that innocence, pure hearted and unstained. Few grow up with those characteristics.

He knew that well.

In his life, there where only 2 people who had such spark. Satoshi, the trainer that not only showed him how wrong he was back then, but saved his life at Mt. Purity. He owns him a lot.

Then, there was his former trainer. Was it? What other explanation he could find that he got 'stuck' at the City of Dreams? Like he had said, he had the power to get out, yet, he couldn't.

"Trainer..." His voice murmured, such words seemed to be taken by the wind and blown away.

"**Tadaima….."** Tania said as she slid through the door rim. She looked less pissed, only that more tired.

"**Man… what am I going to do…?"** She started a monologue **"This... This could take months... even years to accomplish..."**

She sighed, a bitter aura surrounded her.

"**Ah Mewtwo… you've been a real challenge for me… and I don't think I've been able to reso..."** she halted in her words. 'Resolve' didn't really made a good point of what was going on. You usually use such phrase when it's something mechanical, without thoughts or feelings. You can't 'resolve' a person (or pokemon in this case) In other way, you would just like it to follow your track. She wanted to congeal with him, not to manage him as she wanted.

She tossed herself to her comfy, large bed.

Images of pokeballs where printed on the soft blanket.

Positioning in a more adequate way, she was looking at the white ceiling, hoping for some answers of such dilemma.

"**Yet"** she started to talk again **"I wonder why he never bothered to escape.. I mean... he has the power, ne?"**

Sighing more, and putting her hands behind her head, she felt some drowsiness

Soon, she was catching some z's

"**I wish…"** her voice echoed in some strange place **"I wish I could know you better…"**

Droplets of water where heard as well, giving some different light at the site.

The Supreme Leader landed on a water floor. Her reflection seemed distorted, thought wearing her uniform; her mirror image was covered by a beautiful blue gown.

This amazed her, and more, what happened next.

There was a large spiral ladder.

A bluish light emanated from the center.

Within, there was somebody sat in a gorgeous throne.

As she came closer, she felt some aura, curiously known to her.

Arriving at the edge of the ladder, before entering the blue area she halted.

The figure was so surrounded in light it was almost invisible.

Her head tilted to the watery like ground, and she began to speak without will.

"**I truly, truly want to know you. What you feel, who you are. Why won't you give me that chance?"**

The person in the throne remained silent. This lapse made her body shiver a bit.

"**Why don't you give me a chance?"** She kept saying with a bitter air **"Is it that you don't trust me? Do you trust me?**

The shadow remained still, yet, at last it nodded slowly

"**Then why don't you give me that chance?"** sudden tears started to sprout **"I really want to…. I really want to know you…."**

The figure stood up from its throne.

There was a small smile drawn in its face.

Soon as it came closer, she felt the aura grow stronger and at the same time, warmer.

"**You'll have your time…"** He said

At that moment, the phone rang.

Awakening from that sudden slumber, she tapped her alarm clock.

It had been 2 hours since she lay in her bed.

She kept tapping vigorously the alarm clock, with no real answer.

Soon she noticed it wasn't actually the poor electric device, which had some markings of unusual turning off procedures.

"**Ah… it's not the clock… then… wha…"**

The phone started to ring again, this time stronger.

As it was screaming to be picked, it shock violently from the small recharge base.

This awoke her a bit more.

"**Who could call at this time"** She said vacantly, as if it where a really inappropriate time, basically it was, as she was profoundly asleep.

She finally grabbed it up, and sighed before taking the phone to its position.

"**Hello, this is the Supreme Leader Lucky…."**

Still gazing at the streets, Mewtwo couldn't get a grip of what was going within him.

The moon was already out although the sun still gave its rays giving a charming violet color to the sky.

Sighing, he turned his back at the view and started to walk away, going inside the hotel structure which was now his home.

"I still keep having questions…" He thought for himself "And I haven't gotten any answers for any of them" 

"**Hey… how are ya? So long no see.. erm… heard"** She giggled at the phone

"_Yes, it's been long hasn't it?"_ A male voice sounded thru the phone _"So, how has it been… supreme leader?"_

"**Aw... You're so nice at using my title… anyways, it's been fine, superb... never been better"**

"_Are you really sure?"_ The voice sounded taunting _"For what I heard, you have some little problems…"_

"**Well, like any leader would have... you know. I haven't gotten any visitors. Meaning visitors that would like to challenge me"** Her face looked really confident at that, way to confident.

"_Well, it is comprehensible. After all, you are supreme for something"_

"**Yeah... I know... I try to remember me that"** She started to laugh a bit. The person in the other side of the line seemed pleased

"_Anyways, do you have plans for this week? I would like to invite you to dinner with me here at Viridian"_

"**Wow, it's been long since my last visit to Viridian… remember, to defeat ya?"** Tania snickered, enough to not be heard.

"_I do remember, and I would like to challenge you again if you don't mind"_

"**So… you suggest me to bring the Supreme Party?"**

"_Absolutely"_ Again, the voice seemed pleased

"**Superb… so... where can I met you?"**

"_I've already sent you the invitation by letter… I hope you received it. Also the package"_

"**Oh.. I did, I did... What's in the package?"**

"_A surprise my dear, I would like you to open it after you come back."_

"**Why?"**

"_It's those 'open after' type of surprises, you'll understand later"_

"**Heck... I hate that part of the surprises… ok, lemme check…**" She left the phone and started to open one of the letters, which where over her night table.

Once the task was done, she retook the phone with happiness.

"**It's… a quite fancy place you chose!"** She squealed in joy **"Wow... and all that treat for me? You shouldn't... You make me blush... Honest... you do"**

"_I like to give my guest the best of the best, you know. And more to a young beautiful lady like you are"_

"**Aw... stop it... you're turning me Chansey pink"**

"_So, is it the date affordable?"_

"**Yep.. I have nothing to do at Friday"**

"_Ok.. in that case, see you on Friday Leader"_

"**See ya over there too"**

"_Bye"_

"**Bye Sakaki"**

Still with a big grin in her face, she hung the phone.

Jumping and with enougth energy to tumble the whole place down, she was actually dancing in the bed.

"**Gosh... it pays to have such a good pal… wonder if any of the other Gym Leaders ever going to… nah… they are like he others, afraid of my incredible abilities"**

Going to a gag face she started to do another monologue

"**Oh"** Her voice sounded much squeakier **"Lucky-sama, can you help us with our training"**

"**Yes"** She returned back to her normal voice, with a god-like air **"I can help you... and you and you… and... oh yes… even you!"**

"**Ah…"** Again she started with the voice changing **"Thank you… we couldn't live without you"**

"**I know…"** And with that, she started laughing

"**Yet"** Her voice sounded more serious **"I do have some small problem… no, dilemma"**

She looked at her window, it was already night and the moonlight showered the whole area.

"_Oh, Mewtwo… I only wish the best for you, yet, why won't you let me in"_

Soon after that, she got asleep again, with the moonlight as her cover.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More updates coming soon ;)

GsLucky loggin out!


End file.
